Sick
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: He absolutely hated being sick, fortunately someone was there to make everything better. [ImaNaru]


**Title: **Sick

**Summary: **He absolutely hated being sick, fortunately someone was there to make everything better

**Disclaimer: **I hope I do, but no, I don't own any of the characters.

**Note: **A prompt I did for slowfujoshi in Tumblr.

**~.-.~.-~**

**~Sick~**

"Seriously, Hotshot, who gets sick in the middle of summer?" Naruko asked as he removed the now dry cloth innocently resting atop Imaizumi's forehead, clicking his tongue as he heard the all-rounder groan in discomfort. "You look terrible, too." He commented, "It's a little creepy, you know?" The redhead added as an afterthought.

Imaizumi merely glared, unable to do much more because of his flu. It's already bad that he was sick, but the fact that it was the redheaded idiot from Osaka who was taking care of him makes it even worse…at least that's what he wanted to believe. He was actually quite glad Naruko skipped their practice just so the redhead could take care of him, not that Imaizumi would say that out loud, of course. He'd rather die than admit the fact the he _kind of_ appreciates what Naruko had done for him. But really, he was just glad…_inwardly._ Besides, it was so much better having Naruko around than someone else; the sprinter was pretty good at taking care of someone down with a flu—it would be even better if the redhead would just stop making fun of him though—since he seems to know exactly what to do. As a matter of fact, Imaizumi was feeling so much better now than a few hours ago before the redhead barged into his house. He thought that with Naruko, he might actually be able to stand without feeling the ground shifting below him.

"Hey, Hotshot, can you sit up?" Naruko's voice cut off Imaizumi's train of thoughts.

"…I guess." The taller of the two answered, sitting up swiftly, only to fall back down on his bed as he was hit with another wave of dizziness and nausea.

"Are you an idiot?" Naruko scolded, "Don't move so carelessly like that!"

"…Uhh…"

A sigh, "Come on, I'll help you sit up." The redhead stated as he slowly helped Imaizumi to sit, arranging the pillows behind the taller male so that the dark-haired teen would have something to lean on to. "Better?" Naruko asked, earning him a barely audible 'yes' from the other male, making him smile a bit. "Can you stomach anything? I made some porridge."

"…When did you do that?"

"Just now," Naruko answered with a shrug, "You're probably too sick to remember, but you fell asleep right after I announced myself." He explained, "I figured you needed it so I didn't wake you up."

Imaizumi couldn't help but smile at that. Naruko could actually be really _sweet_ at times…Wait, what? Surely it was just the effect of his flu that he was thinking like that about the redhead, right?

"Hey, Hotshot," Naruko called out once more, a pout on his lips, "You didn't answer my question."

"…As long as you didn't poison it."

"Wha—I even went to the trouble of making you some porridge and I didn't even get a thank you? Annoying-Izumi!" The redhead huffed before stomping towards the kitchen, "Wait in there while I pour rat poison into your damn porridge!"

Imaizumi watched Naruko's retreating back, chuckling to himself. Well, isn't that kinda _cute_…Huh? Not again. He must be really _really _sick.

It didn't take a while for Naruko to return with the hot porridge. "Here."

Imaizumi blinked, looking at the food Naruko made. It was surprising, to say the least. The porridge looks really good, it smells nice too. He never would have thought that someone like Naruko could make something that looks delicious. Actually, he couldn't even imagine Naruko cooking _anything._ The redhead just doesn't look like it.

"Hurry and eat the damn porridge while it's still hot, stupid!" The redhead grumbled, eyes unable to meet Imaizumi's as he added, "I don't usually cook for anyone, _at all_, so you better not complain!"

Slowly, Imaizumi reached out for the spoon, unfortunately, even his grip seemed to have been weakened by his flu, causing him to lose hold of the spoon, the tiny object falling on top of his leg.

"Really, you can't even hold a spoon?" The redhead teased.

"Shut up."

"Give me that," Naruko stated, flopping down on the side of the bed all the while snatching the spoon away from Imaizumi before the taller teen could even pick it up. "I'll feed you. Now say ahn."

Imaizumi's cheeks, already flushed from the flu, turned even redder, this time out of embarrassment, "No way."

"Just do it!" Naruko commanded firmly, "Or I'm going to force you until you do."

"You shouldn't be threatening sick people, you know?"

"Yeah, and sick people should just do what they're being told too." The redhead snapped, before grinning as he raised the spoon filled with porridge near Imaizumi's lips. "Now come one and say ahn."

Finally giving up, Imaizumi slowly opened his mouth, allowing Naruko to feed him, eyes widening. The porridge doesn't just look good, it tastes that way too.

"So…" Naruko began, "How was it?"

Unable to tell a lie, Imaizumi answered, "It's good…"

Naruko smiled widely, looking pleased. "See? Here, have some more!"

Forgetting his previous embarrassment, Imaizumi allowed Naruko to feed him until he managed to finish the porridge Naruko cooked for him, surprising even himself since usually, when he gets sick, he couldn't even drink something without throwing up. Guess Naruko's really that good of a cook. "Thank you for the food." The all-rounder mumbled.

Naruko's smile simply widened, glad that Imaizumi ate the food he cooked for him. "Now then, you should take some medicine. I hope you don't mind me rummaging through your medicine cabinet." The redhead stated while reaching over the bedside table where he had some medicine and water ready. "Here you go, Hotshot. Drink this and you'd be better in no time."

Without any argument, Imaizumi took the medicine from Naruko's hand and drank it, ignoring the bitter taste it left in his mouth. There's no need for Naruko to know that he hated the taste of medicines too. Afterwards, he shifted a bit until he was lying once again. He wanted to sleep.

Naruko noticed his actions and his eyes softened, "I think you should go back to sleep now."

Feeling the medicine taking effect, his eyes slowly fluttering shut, the all-rounder could only manage a barely audible, "Yeah…"

"Well then, I'm leaving now. Get well soon, 'kay Hotshot?" Naruko said as he made a move to stand up.

…Leaving? Wait no! Imaizumi didn't want him to leave! Maybe it was the flu, maybe it was the medicine. Imaizumi really didn't know, nor does he actually care. He just didn't want the redhead to leave. He wanted him to stay, damn it. With that thought in mind, Imaizumi reached out and grabbed the redhead's hand, effectively stopping the other male from walking away. "Naru..ko."

"Ah?" The crimson eyes male blinked in confusion, a pale blush gracing his cheeks as he looked down onto Imaizumi's hand gripping his own tightly.

"Don't leave." The dark-haired teen mumbled, eyes focused on the other side of the room.

"Huh?" Naruko asked rather dumbly.

"Stay…don't leave…please."

"Oi, Hotshot…I really need to go now."

"…don't want you to." Imaizumi stubbornly replied.

"I'll be back to check up on you tomorrow, I promise." Naruko whispered, "My parents will start looking for me, you know?"

"No," Imaizumi stated firmly, refusing to let go. Not knowing what took over him, the all-rounder felt a sudden burst of strength come over him, using it to pull Naruko forward before crushing his lips against the other momentarily, shocking the redhead who froze in his spot.

Stunned, the only thoughts running inside Naruko's mind is that Imaizumi's lips were chapped, and warm, probably because of the flu, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. He actually kind of likes it, enough that he felt disappointed right after Imaizumi broke the kiss.

"…Please stay," Imaizumi said lowly the moment he released his lips and drifted off to sleep.

Naruko blinked, his eyes moving to rest on Imaizumi's hand which was still holding on to his. Smiling softly, the redhead gently lied down beside Imaizumi before he used his free hand to brush the dark strands of hair upon Imaizumi's forehead. "Alright, I'll stay…" and closed his eyes.

…

…

…

…

A few days later…

"Really Naruko, I can't believe you got sick in the middle of summer." Imaizumi taunted, smirking as he saw Naruko's eyes narrow. "You look terrible…and creepy."

"SHUT UP! THIS IS YOUR FAULT FOR KISSING ME WHILE YOU WERE SICK!"

**~End~**

**~.-.~.-~**

**Note: **To everyone waiting for a HaruRin Valentines fic…I'm so very sorry…I have one for them but my laptop caught some virus and deleted all my files including two of my Valentines fic (one HaruRin and one ImaNaru) I couldn't save any of them –gross sobbing-

I'll try to write something after my exams though…


End file.
